He's Back
by TitanWolf
Summary: Sequel to Revenge. i'm putting this back up because some people had a problem with the third chapter.
1. Message

He's Back

Disclaimer i own nothing

Chapter 1

Bridgette sat on the front porch of the house she lived in with her husband Geoff, after the island she and Geoff got married and bought a house in Los Angeles, and had a beautiful little named Rory. She was sitting on the porch when the mailman walked up to her and handed he several letters and a box.

"Thanks Bob" she said, he waved goodbye and walked off down the street, "Bill… bill… jury duty… hmmm" she looked at the box and noticed no return address, there was a card on the front. It read as follows.

'I'll be coming by in a few days to see the family

Signed an old friend'

Bridgette read the card again, before shrugging her shoulders and walking inside. Rory was coming down the stair. He looked at the box in her hands, his eyes glowed with curiosity.

"What's that mommy?" he asked, hopping the last three steps to land on the ground. She hated that he picked that up from Geoff, who walked in from the back yard. He ruffled Rory's hair and kissed Bridgette.

"What's with the box babe?" he asked, she handed him the letter as she fumbled to open the box. She opened it and pulled out a cassette tape and a tape recorder. Looking at Geoff he just shrugged. She put the tape in and pressed play.

"Hello Bridgette. After our last encounter I feel that it's time for a reunion of sorts, hello Geoff i haven't forgotten what you did. It's been so long you probably forgot who this is, so I sent along something that may strike your memory a little. See you soon" the tape cut off and Geoff looked to see Bridgette, clearly shaken by the tape, reaching into the box. Her hand felt around and she shrieked and dropped the box to the floor. She stepped back, holding her hand as if she'd been burned. Geoff picked up the box and reached inside, he pulled out a bloody combat knife.

End Chapter 1

_i know it's short but the next chapter will be long and gory, i'm thinking of doing several sequels._

Read and Review


	2. Trip

Chapter 2

Disclaimer i own nothing

Travis was running down a dark tunnel, he could only see a dim light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't know why he was running, only that he was trying to get away from the voices of the dead.

"_Your weak"_ Trent said, his voice wafted from the darkness, _"your couldn't even get put on a TV show"_. Travis ignored the musician and pressed on until he tripped and fell on his stomach, the metallic taste of blood was unpleasant in his mouth. He climbed shakily to his feet and stumbled forward.

"_How's it feel to be a failure?"_ Bridgette asked, standing away from him, _"You let me and Geoff live_".

"_Not a very efficient psycho are you"_ Noah cut in, Travis looked over and sneered.

"I killed you though. You little piece of shit" Travis said, he turned back to Bridgette, now joined by Geoff, "Your dead, I'm gonna find you and then you'll beg me to kill you before I've barely begun!"

They started laughing, soon more joined in until he was surrounded by all the campers. They pointed and slowly floated off the floor before whirling around him, getting faster and faster until their faces were blurs to him. He put his hands over his ears, which were bleeding. He tried to move but his legs started to quiver and quake until he fell to his knees. He started to scream.

He sat up, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around the dingy apartment he had broken into, the occupant lay bleeding on the floor in the other room. He climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He switched on the light and checked his bandages, damp with blood. He removed them one by one and cleaning the freshly cracked open wounds with peroxide. He bit down on a toothbrush to keep from screaming, after his labor was done he noticed the clock on the wall read 4:30 AM. He carefully walked back to bed, climbing back under the covers to escape the cold floor.

"I'll get them" he mumbled, rolling on his side, "I'll get them". he fell back asleep instantly, no dreams of mocking laughter or of the dead, just a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Travis proceeded down the stairs of the apartment building, after packing his things and continued onward toward his destination. After being shot he'd fled into the woods, where he encountered a grizzly bear, he was slashed and thrown around but had managed to drive his knife into the bear's eye, up into it's brain. After that he skinned it to make bandages for his wounds before starting his trek through the woods to civilization. It took him several months but the bear meat kept him going. Travis stopped outside of Toronto and flagged a man down.

"Thanks for stopping" Travis said, climbing into the warm car, the man in the drivers was a fat balding man, he gave his name as Andrew.

"That's alright" Andrew replied, "Where you headed?"

"San Diego" Travis said, the man nodded slowly, "Something wrong?"

"No it's just I'm headed for L.A." Andrew said, "Can you walk from there?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Travis said, reaching slowly under his coat, "That's perfectly fine". several minutes later he was driving south, after wiping the inside of the car clean and dumping Andrew's body in the woods. He spent several days driving nonstop, only stopping for gas and food. Soon he crossed the border, he was forced to ditch the car and sneak through the woods. He very narrowly snuck past a guard. After that little spout of sneakery he arrived in Montana, freezing rain one minute then sleet, then snow, then back to freezing rain.

He was saved from freezing to death by another motorist, this one was a woman in her mid twenties. Her hair was brown and fell down her back in a wave of curls, her eyes were blue, her supple lips were cherry red, her bust was what shocked him the most, she would put Lindsey to shame if she were still alive.

"Climb in stranger" she said politely, extending her hand, "Where you headed?"

"San Diego, my name's Travis" he replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ellie" she said, "I can take you far as Flagstaff. But then I'm headed for Dallas".

"That's okay" he replied, deciding to wait until he reached Flagstaff before making his move. The drive consisted mostly of listening to the radio or talking about their families, Travis listened mostly. Nights were spent on the side of the road, laying close together, naked in the dark. Eventually they arrived at Flagstaff, he looked at her, a smile on his face, she looked away, blushing.

"Come with me" She said, finally looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Please". Travis scratched his chin, and slid his hand inside his coat.

"I wanna - " he was cut off by her lashing out and grabbing his hand.

"Your planning to kill somebody aren't you?" she asked, looking him desperately in the eye, "Please don't, come with me and I'll take care of you".

"I can't do that Ellie" Travis replied, opening the door and climbing out, he shut the door and started walking. He looked over his shoulder to see her truck going down the interstate in the other direction.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled before continuing on. Several miles later he sat on the side of the road and dug around in his new duffel bag and pulled out a water bottle and a sandwich. He took a bite and chewed slowly, thinking about what to do about finding Geoff and Bridgette. They were probably still on the island for all he knew. As he sat there a blue greyhound bus passed him by. He looked at the passing faces, no one was looking out the window. He thought this was strange most people on a bus would be looking out a window.

The bus passed and he picked himself up and trekked on, he didn't get far before a familiar pick up stopped beside him.

"Get in" Ellie said, he climbed up in and shut the door.

"I'm not going with you" Travis said bluntly.

"I know, that's why I decided I want to help you" Ellie said, Travis raised and eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked skeptically, she nodded.

"What ever it takes" she said, placing her hand on his, "What ever".

"Alright, but you'll be forced to kill" Travis replied, her face didn't change, he smiled at this, "Alright drive on". she put the truck in gear and started off down the road, Travis leaned his head back and fell asleep. Several hours later they stopped in Phoenix.

"The first thing we need are masks" he said, pointing over to a costume store, "Let's go". They entered the store and made their ways to the masks. Travis grabbed one that was eerily similar to his old one, the tag said Resident Evil 4. Ellie returned with a mask resembling a picture of a woman's face stappled to a brown bag with the eyes cut out.

"Perfect" Travis said, they paid and exited the store and climbed back into the truck. They stopped outside of town and placed the masks on before making love. The next morning found them eating in a roadside diner.

"So who are you trying to… kill" she whispered the last, as she finished the bell chimed.

"Them" he replied, she turned to see Bridgette and Geoff, holding a little boy about four or five months old. Travis picked up his menu and pretended to read it as they passed.

"Them, why?" she asked.

"Go over and tell them your boyfriend was on TV with them" he said, "When they ask who say Cody", she nodded and got up from the table and walked over to the table where they were sitting.

"High my names Ellie, you don't know me but you know my boyfriend" she said, the two stared at her.

"We do?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cody" she replied, tears started to cry, Travis started snickering at the performance, "Could you please tell me how he… died", Geoff licked his lips, Bridgette looked away.

"He was strangled" Bridgette said, "By some heartless maniac".

"Thank you so much" Ellie replied, wiping her 'tears' away, "So what are you doing now a days?"

"We're moving out to L.A." Geoff cut in, "To get a fresh start".

"Thank you for talking to me" Ellie said before walking back to Travis, who was already at the door, holding it open. She hurried past him.

"She was kinda weird" Geoff said, watching over his shoulder, they watched her companion open the door, after she went out, he pointed his finger like a gun and fired at them before leaving.

"Something didn't feel right about that?" Bridgette said, feeding the baby his bottle.

"I know what you mean" Geoff replied.

Travis climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck and put it in gear. And drove off toward California once again.

"So when do we… you know?" she asked.

"Not yet" he replied, "Last time I went in half cocked, ended up getting shot and partially eaten. We're going to plan this to the number. Understand?"

"Alright whatever you say" she said.

Read and Review and Pitch Ideas

END CHAPTER 2


	3. 18 Wheels And Surgury

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Travis opened his eyes, only to close them against the bright lights. He was still in Ellie's truck. When he opened his eyes again he looked over to see her slumped over the steering wheel, her head was cocked at an angle like it was on ball bearings, blood was running from the corners of her mouth. Trying to move Travis felt a sharp pain go through his body in protest, the dashboard had collapsed in, pinning him to the seat.

"Hey the other ones awake!" a voice shouted, before a squat man wearing a San Diego Chargers cap came into view. "Hold on buddy the ambulance is on the way."

"What…. Hap…. Happened?" he said, his voice weak. All he could remember was the blaring of a horn, the hissing of air breaks and two bright lights coming straight for him. He remembered Ellie screaming before the left side of the truck caved in on her. The little man only adverted his eyes and coughed. "What happened?"

"18 Wheeler hit you after your friend ran a stop sign." he said, looking away. Travis pulled the handle to the passenger door that, surprisingly was unharmed at all. Pushing it open he looked toward the little man.

"Reach under and pull the lever to push the seat back." Travis ordered.

"You should wait for the ambulance-"

"Do it!" he barked, the little man squeaked before doing as told, allowing Travis to push the seat back, just enough to pull his legs free, before hopping out. He winced slightly when his left foot touched the ground, causing his leg to jerk slightly, blood had already stained his jeans. Looking around he saw that the driver of the semi was not in sight and the only other vehicle was an 87 ford pickup.

"You shouldn't move around-" he began but was cut off by Travis, driving his knife deep in the man's sternum. He grabbed his shoulder tightly, digging his nails into the flesh as his life slowly slipped away, before becoming limp. Moving quickly Travis placed the dead man in the passenger seat and slid it back to the original position. Walking around to the front the cut off a large, jagged piece of metal that was hanging on by a hair, before walking back around and jamming it into the dead man's chest. "Nice hat."

Pulling the blue Charger's cap off the man's head and putting it on, fishing around in the pockets of the man's flannel shirt he found his keys. Grabbing his stuff off the back he limped over to the Ford he climbed inside and took off into the night. Several miles down the road he pulled off and park just off the road, enough that a passing vehicle wouldn't catch the truck in it's headlights. Digging around Travis found a first aid kit.

Climbing out he limped around to the tailgate and put it down. Carefully pulling his jeans down he looked at the gaping hole on the side of his leg. Slowly pulling himself onto the tailgate he opened the kit and pulled out the things he would need, a pack of gauze, a roll of bandages, a syringe and a vial of Demerol for the pain. Pulling his knife he carefully slid the tip of the blade into the wound, biting down on a tongue depressor to stifle his scream. Quickly flicking his wrist Travis was able to pop out a piece of metal.

Placing several gauze over the wound he wrapped the bandages tightly. He was breathing heavy by now, the pain was starting to cloud his mind. He shook his head slightly, knocking away the nonexistent cobwebs before filling the syringe and injecting it into his leg. Almost immediately the pain stopped and Travis felt waves of relief hit him. Leaning back he closed his eyes and slowly fell into sleep.

He found himself back in the truck, pinned to the seat as Ellie's head lolled on a broken neck. He looked out the window to watch for the small man to appear as he did before but all he could see was darkness. A dry cracking sound caught his attention. He looked back to see Ellie's head slowly turning around from where it lay. Her soft blue eyes were sunk back in her head and had a glassy look like a wild animal that has been in a zoo for too long. Her lips peeled back to show her blackened teeth from the blood that had been running out for several minutes.

A death rattle came from her throat as she pulled herself toward him. Travis felt his bladder release and the warm piss that ran down his legs. He strained to reach down for the lever but couldn't reach. She clamed her hand on his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh, drawing blood. All his body functions seemed to stop as he gazed into the dead girls crazed eyes. All he could do was watch as she tore into his neck, ripping his jugular wide open in a spray of blood.

He jerked awake to the Arizona sun beating down on hi battered form on the back of a Ford owned by a dead man. Cursing himself he carefully climbed back onto the ground and found that the Demerol was still working. Putting the tailgate up he walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. as he pulled out onto the road Travis thought about how he would kill them. There were so many ways that he could finish his revenge.

Then maybe these nightmares would stop.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
